


time is an illusion. lunchtime doubly so

by gwmclintock88



Series: Mar-vell Pokemon [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Day 7 - Future, F/F, Lunchtime, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye waits for Jemma and Fitz to get back, and finds herself thinking about what's next. </p><p>[The one where Skye admits to being afraid, but not before accidentally insulting Fitz and Jemma]</p>
            </blockquote>





	time is an illusion. lunchtime doubly so

            The months of summer were hectic for all of the wrong reasons. Only time she spent away from the Academy was on the school trip to a mountain range to the east of Lake Tahoe. Much better than their camping excursion; no one died, she managed to hang on to her new pokemon, and Ward taught her some survival skills along with hand-to-hand combat techniques (why she needed those, she wasn’t sure, but damn if working with him wasn’t kind of fun).

            But the fun ended when a series of attacks by a group name Centipede(?) rocked the west coast. Several towns were hit, and whatever Agents Coulson and May did along with teaching them took they away from the school. Skye found out when she tried to sneak into Coulson’s office, but he locked it all up. She tried to hack the card system, but a note from Coulson in the code told her to behave. She left a nasty message and went back to training with Liz and Booker, the drillbur she caught. Now with two, she felt at least on par with Jemma and Fitz, though it didn’t do much for her if she couldn’t get some advice.

            At least Ward was around and willing to continue the training they started. Getting up early sucked, and Ward as her taskmaster was worse. The boy-soldier (no other words for the gruff teenager) made her do pushups for being a minute late to a session, didn’t care she did two-a-days.

            But all that was over. Or at least most of it was over. Classes would continue, and Coulson would be returning, though not informing her on anything that happened with Centipede, despite asking him (he did want to talk with her about some things, like relationships or whatever). The most important fact remained Jemma and Fitz returning from their science camp for their final year here.

            Only two years of schooling felt odd to her, but Skye knew not to question it too much, or say anything to Jemma about it. Otherwise, she’d have to face more school, and anyone who likes school and homework is a little bit nuts. And yes, Skye included Jemma in that category. Fitz agreed but they would never admit it to their best friend (they swore each other to secrecy after helping Jemma from a minor meltdown when professor canceled a test).

So one more year of the Academy, then off to take the challenge. Hopefully, the two of them would be able to go with her. Even with her pokemon besides her, she came to rely upon her friends too much to want to let them go. Liz would always be her best friend; they had been through too much together and looked out for each other in everything. But Jemma and Fitz were coming back.

Skye sat cross-legged on Jemma’s bed. Liz slept on hers, Booker curled up against her. She tried to focus on pokedex, slowly working her way through more systems around the Academy, but really, she kept glance at the door. Jemma was supposed to be back today, and well, she couldn’t wait in Fitz’s room (his roommate was a bit of a prick, and therefore the subject of being spammed with ads for genitalia enhancement). So she sat, waiting as patiently as she could, which really meant bunching up Jemma’s bed-spread (she took her blankets with her, despite the summer heat).

The door to their room unlocked. Skye stared as the door opened, leaking a voice  from the other side. “- me just put this in here, then we can go find Skye.”  Skye gripped her legs, trying to keep herself still as it opened the rest of the way. “Skye!”

Jemma beamed at her, dropping her bags on the floor and stumbling over them to get to her. Skye hopped off the bed, followed by Liz and Booker, to wrap Jemma in a tight embrace. One hand wrapped around Jemma’s neck, pulling so Jemma could rest her head on her shoulder. The other wrapped around Jemma’s back, pulling her as close as possible. Jemma had a similar idea, though both arms wrapped underneath her shoulders.

Skye felt her heart pounding in her chest, and for a moment, she felt Jemma’s heart pounding in time. But then she realized there soft mounds on her chest as well as Jemma’s that felt kind of….amazing. Her hair felt softer, she felt warmer. All the things she didn’t know she could feel. Much like the campsite, but…better.

            “Oi, what about me?” Fitz’s words broke them out of their little world. Skye released Jemma, but it took a moment for her roommate to release her.

            “Come here.” Skye stepped over Jemma’s bags to give him a hug. “So, you got taller, huh? How does that feel?” She let him go after a few seconds. She didn’t hold him as long as Jemma, despite how cute he still looked.  Definitely growing into those ears.

For a girl who lived on the streets, she never really had too much trouble with nutrition (take that Coulson! She could too could have that stack of cookies!), or so the nurses said here. Before the summer started, Fitz was a hair shorter than her, now was a few inches taller than her.

            “I know,” Jemma said over her shoulder. She smoothed out her bedspread before putting her bags on it. Liz followed her, but Booker seemed more interested in Fitz. The drillbur scampered across the floor, sliding into Fitz’s legs.

            “Your new friend?” He knelt down next to pet his head.

            “Booker, and yeah, we kind of bonded.” She didn’t want to mention the thing continually trying to attack her, but tripping over his feet. She had wanted something a little different, and Booker definitely fit the bill.

            “Strong guy,” Fitz stood back up, letting the drillbur scamper off to Jemma’s side. She knelt to pet him, but he quickly got bored and ran underneath her bed. “We’ll have to see how strong later.”

            “Why?” Skye asked. “And how was your summer?” Jemma stopped putting away her clothes, with a little encouragement from Liz. The sylveon tugged her wrists, pulling her out the door. Skye recalled Booker to his pokeball, and then hooked it to her belt.

            The question immediately set the two of them off, talking over one another about some type of serum or toxin that could induce unconsciousness? Skye lost the thread of the conversation, letting them talk to each other more than anything else. The two of them always walked together, and sometimes, before a little ahead of her, while she and Liz took up the rear. Now, Jemma tugged on her hand so they walked three across, with Liz leading the way. Skye fought to keep her smile hidden, or at least not take over her face at the contact.

            “So you up for a battle?” Fitz asked, knocking Skye back to the conversation.

            “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, have you seen us?” Skye motioned toward Liz. The eevee began to walk with her chest stuck out higher at the praise.

            “Just because you’ve managed to evolve your pokemon already, doesn’t mean the rest of us haven’t been training too,” Fitz said. He glared at her over Jemma’s head, huffing a little with her.

            “We were required to train at least an hour in the morning,” Jemma said. “And I certainly think it was more than adequate.”  Her brow furrowed a little as her lower lip plumped out. This only intensified the glare from Fitz.

            “No, I mean, yeah, of course you were training,” Skye said. She really had no idea what the two to them did at the camp. She knew SCIENCE! happened, but what that was exactly kind of went over her head. “I just…”

            “Exactly, so we’ll battle after lunch,” Fitz said. He nodded his head and walked forward, long legs carrying him faster than either of them. Jemma slowed down at little, and pull Skye to follow suit.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” again, she couldn’t find the words.

            “Relax. He’s worried you’re going to leave us behind,” Jemma said. “What with all the ‘extra training’ you’re getting from Coulson.” Skye stumbled a little, trying not to laugh. Yeah, being watched over while you did homework really counted as extra training. “He doesn’t know you’re getting some help. All he knows - and all the other kids know - is that you’re in his office several times a week, but never in trouble.”

            “He’s just making sure I pass,” Skye said. She dropped her head, staring at the ground, but only for a moment. “Wait, you haven’t told him?” She was kind of shocked, and felt that warmth again. But they were only holding hands, so she didn’t know why she felt it now.

            “Why would I?” Jemma asked. “No one else needs know what you told me. Do you think I would tell anyone?”

            “No, but its Fitz,” Skye said, as if it explained everything. And maybe it did, because whatever fight was in her moments before, left her.

            “Yeah, it is, but I bet you two have things you keep from me,” Jemma said. Her voice dropped off into a petulant grumble by the end of the statement. “

            “And you two share stuff that I have no idea what it means,” Skye said. “And science doesn’t count.”

            “True,” Jemma said. They finally reached the cafeteria, where Fitz waited for them outside. The two of them shared another look, with Jemma silently telling Skye to apologize. She let out a sigh before letting go of Jemma’s hand and leaning forward to give Fitz a quick hug. As she pulled back, she caught the surprise on Fitz’s face, and the flash of anger? on Jemma’s, but she took her hand again. Liz seemed to be enjoying the drama playing out between the three of them and just sat there and watched.

            “Do you want to know why I’m in Coulson’s office?” Skye asked Fitz as they entered the cafeteria. Hopefully no one would eaves-drop or anything, but he deserved to know. Telling Jemma had been hard, but now that she told someone else once, telling her other best friend would be easier. Maybe.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, but kept glancing at her as they queued up. “You don’t have it. I mean, it’s nothing bad, is it?”

            “No,” Skye said, smiling at his concern. “He’s just making sure I pass my classes.”

            “You were doing fine last year,” Fitz said. And she had been, but mainly because Coulson sat her down, let her sound out the words she couldn’t get or understanding, ask stupid questions, and generally make her feel like she was making some progress.

            “I was, and he helped a lot,” Skye admitted as she grabbed a sandwich and some fruit, as well as a bowl of cooked meat for Liz. Jemma nodded approvingly, as she fixed a salad on her plate. Fitz’s plate looked pretty much the same as hers, except her grabbed a bag of chips that he wouldn’t get to finish. Jemma and Skye would relieve him of that burden, as they always did. It was a routine, and he never was too made about it. Before they reached the end, Skye grabbed another bag and slipped it to Liz to carry.

            “Okay, but no super-secret spy-training sessions?” Fitz asked.

She shook her head, letting him lead the way to their table. “Not unless you count self-defense with Ward.”

“Okay, wait, you took self-defense?” Fitz leaned forward, questioning her even more. Even Jemma looked interested, though she hid it a little better.

“Yeah, I mean, you had your science, I had to find something to do. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is you’re going to ahead of us when we get out of here,” Fitz said.

“We’re supposed to take the challenge together, right?” Jemma asked. Both of them looked a little hurt, but Skye was finally figuring out how to spot it. Fitz crossed his arms, looking angry and speaking in a slightly higher voice. Jemma just picked at her food and didn’t make eye contact, slumping in the seat.

“Yeah,” Skye said. “I just want to be useful, and it was kind of fun.”  She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s more likely that you two are going to finish before me and leave me behind.” She half-hearted chuckled as she spoke, letting the truth out.

“No, well, we could, but we’d never do that Skye,” Jemma said. They very well could: Skye wasn’t the smartest student in the Academy, and while not dumb, she still struggled with just about anything that wasn’t computers or Liz-related. Jemma and Fitz both were at the top of their classes, and she wondered why she got to hang out with them half the time. Watching them together though was amazing, and she silently thanked them every chance they get. Being able to stay their friends meant more to her than she could ever express.  

“So, it’s agreed. We’re in this together?” Fitz looked at both of them, nodding as if they gave consent, and then launching back into the discussion of something called dexo-something-something-night-night. Skye’s eyes glazed over a bit as he rambled, but she caught Jemma smiling at her. She could not help but return it, nor stop the pounding in her chest or the flush of heat on her face.

Liz mewled a bit, patting Skye with a paw. She leaned down, putting Liz’s food on the floor next to the eevee before patting her head. “Looks like we don’t have to go alone anymore,” Skye whispered. Liz licked her face before turning toward more important matters, like her lunch. Skye leaned back up, taking comfort in that Jemma and Fitz didn’t even notice her momentary absence. Even as she responded to Fitz, Jemma reached over to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Okay, so maybe they did notice. Skye held Jemma’s hand for a few more moments before letting go. Lunch always passed too quickly, but with friends, she found the time was never lost. Any time spent with them wasn’t lost, despite Jemma’s insistence of doing homework instead of playing games.

Things were looking up for her, but Skye knew her luck. It never lasted long, and the few times it did were inevitably followed by horribly events – like camping turning into a life or death situation. She grasped onto these few moments and would just ride the wave out of the bad ones. At least she had friends to keep her company during the crazy periods. 

            

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a day late, but that's okay. I finished it. 
> 
> Here is the last one in the Skimmons Week series, but not the last one as a part of Mar-vell Pokemon. This story will likely pick up sometime later, but right now, I'm happy to take a step back from it and enjoy the fruits of my labor. I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Good night and good luck.


End file.
